Embodiments relate generally to protection of intellectual property contained within electronic assemblies and, more particularly, to a security wrapper for an electronic assembly and methods for forming such a security wrapper.
In many applications, it is desirable to protect circuit components that are disposed on electronic assemblies, such as circuit boards, integrated circuits, etc., from unlawful or unauthorized access. One of the shortcomings of known protective devices has been that such devices generally do not provide appropriate thermal management of heat produced by the circuit components disposed on such electronic assemblies. Disclosed embodiments are believed to successfully address at least such shortcomings.